New memories
by newpoka
Summary: They are trapped in the pizzeria with no way of getting out. Until they meet one special security guard. This story is in the perspective of foxy and all romances point towards him. Sorry maybe next time you will get something else for now enjoy this story.P.S. This is my first story so go easy on and you for reading.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of the characters in this glory goes to Scott Cawthon and his wonderful game.**

**P.S They're may also be lemons I haven't decided yet. Maybe...also Bonnie,Freddy (nicknamed Freya because Freddy is a guy name) and Chicka are girls...because I want them to be. You can't stop me! Jk. jk. I'm going to do another one with all the regular genders and a Pokemon one. For now enjoy :). #I'm a loser**

His Name is Mike Schmidt or so he told us and what we heard. He was the new security guard for our diner. we were bored like always and couldn't go anywhere else, so we decided like usual to bother the guard. We saw him enter the doorway and check out the place to get himself prepared. He obviously needed the money, cause no sane person would take the night job and the owner needed to make sure the place looked okay by the time it opened. It was almost 11:56 and Mike was in his office getting situated with his surroundings and the space he was in. Flipping through the camera's and lights to keep himself occupied I assume. It was 5 minutes to 12 when I heard a loud clang from the office. I look out and I see the door closed then open again. I thought to myself _He's gonna waste power that way_. Boom! It's 12:00 and my friends are powering up. I hear from the stage " Yay finally 12! " I see chicka, Bonnie and Freya stretching in unusual positions, with their...breast sticking out...Must stop...thinking about it...*clears throat*...ANYWAY! They start up and start walking about as usual while I hide in mah cove and draw for a little while. Some people thought that I wasn't a very good drawer or couldn't draw at all! The nerve! Just because I have a hook doesn't mean I can't do certain things. While I was drawing I heard chicka come to my cove. She looked so adorable and innocent yet something in my mind was telling me she wasn't so innocent as she looked. She peered into my cove and said "Hello foxy" I looked up from my drawing and gave chicka a smile "What can I do for you?". She smiled but then she started to frown. I replied "whats wrong?" she looked up at me as if she messed up the kitchen when I tell her repeatedly not to. She said "do we have to kill him?". I jolted up and said "Kill? Since when do we kill people?" she said "Well not kill but scare them off or they die from a heart attack and then we stuff them into a suit." I sighed "well first off we try to scare them off because I think we don't need to be watched like rats 24/7 and second people who are scared easily and with weak hearts die from heart attacks".

She said " Well why don't we try not to accidentally kill someone or scare them off?" I sigh in frustration but then I say "you know what fine...we can let him...stay." Chicka's eye's widen at the response then ran towards me and hugged me while crashing me into the floor in the process . I said " hold on! I'm warning you if he tries anything to you girls like even hurt you he DIES, understood? It might even teach you not to get comfy with security guards because they always leave." She looked up from the hug still hugging me mind you, while her boobs were pressing against my chest. "THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!THANK YOU!" My cheeks were bright red due to her boobs up against me. hehehe...NONONONONONONONONO STOP IT! *clears throat* Anyway! Chicka left my cove and back to the stage. I knew Freya wasn't going to be happy about this one It was the first night we were just standing around like we usually do. Then that's when I first saw the camera's green light flick on. I wasn't bothered most of the time but this time my friend Axel or golden Freddy appeared right next to me laughing his head off. I, of course got startled and nearly yelled at the top of my lungs if Axel didn't cover my mouth.

"SHHHHHH! You don't want him to hear us you goof" I sighed and said "sorry..." He said " This guy is different then the rest of the guards that we've met, This guy is much faster and is very spastic since Bonnie left the stage" I responded with "hmm this seems very strange I'm going try something" Axel watched as I exited the cove. I started up and started running down the hall. I passed by Chicka and Bonnie while running and I saw them smile as I ran by. I saw Freya in the corner of my eye with her white eyes glistening in the dark. I managed to see her , I saw a green light flick on as I passed by the camera. I heard a distant scream and a sudden thump but I wasn't looking and I saw the door close a little to late...BAM! I rammed into the door with full force and collapsed to the floor. I saw Freya,Bonnie,Chicka and Axel looking over was laughing his head off while Chicka and Bonnie were picking me up. Freya sighed and said "this is going to be a problem if this guy can out think our best runner". I was brushing myself off and I hear the door open again. I peer into the office and I see his face looking out the door. I hear him yell "what was that!?". I backed away from the wall slowly and said "This might not actually be a problem." Freya looked at me with a surprised face "How would this not be a problem?" I said "Well we don't have to necessarily kill him we can just scare him away."

Chicka looked up at me with a angry expression like as if I did something wrong. Then I remembered I told Chicka that I wouldn't scare him away.I held my head and sighed. I thought to myself I _don't know how to deal with this. _I said out loud "If I don't scare him away or kill him then he might cause problems and reveal our secrets,If I do scare him away Chicka is going to hate me ugh what do I do-" Chicka,Bonnie and Freya were looking at me with shock. "oops did I say that out loud?".Bonnie said "Yeah,yeah you did" Freya said "so Chicka is to blame!". Chicka ran behind me and started shaking assuming from Freya's anger. I said "She asked of me not to accidentally kill him or scare him away so I said I would try". Freya was bursting with anger and walked towards me in a agitated fashion. Freya said "move Foxy I don't want to hurt you" I said "Then why are you attacking?" Freya shouted "BECAUSE THESE PEOPLE WILL TRY TO TAKE US AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!" then Freya ran away with tears in her eyes and slammed the backstage door. I sighed and shook my head. "This is going to be a long week"...

To be continued in the next chapter!Thank you for reading!


End file.
